Digital pictures and digital picture albums/collections are proliferating with recent advances in quality and cost reductions. Digital pictures can be stored in common or individual databases that allow a user to retrieve his or her pictures for viewing and reproduction via a computer system. When a large number of pictures are stored in a collection, it is desirable to be able to browse and retrieve selected pictures with a graphical user interface (GUI). Used for such an application, a GUI conveniently organizes and groups database pictures, and allows a user to browse the pictures in one or more displays.
Along with the digital information representing pictures, digital image files can also contain metadata, or information not displayed, which nonetheless characterizes the data comprising the pictures. The metadata can describe the scene in the picture, such as a caption, and can also provide in a straightforward manner, information such as the date and time the picture was captured, the location from which the picture was captured, identify people or objects in the picture, and information regarding format and data structure.
Many prior art digital cameras can be programmed to automatically store along with the actual image, the date and time a picture was captured. More advanced digital cameras can also be programmed to automatically store along with the actual image, the location of picture capture by harnessing automatic location systems. For example, the Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) is a well-known method for pinpointing the location of a special GPS receiver with a fairly high degree of accuracy. Other methods include the use of Radio Triangulation (RT) systems. Using such an approach, a GPS receiver can be either incorporated in the hardware of the digital camera, or located nearby. A subsequent image file will contain not only the raw image data, but also a date and time stamp, along with header information related to the location of the GPS receiver when the image is collected.
Still more advanced digital cameras may contain pattern recognition software for identifying objects and people in an image, and converting such information to metadata.
Whether metadata is entered automatically by the camera, manually via the camera during picture captures, or subsequently into the digital image database, there remains a great need for improved GUIs for efficiently and attractively arranging pictures in a digital image database. More particularly, there remains a need for improved, user-friendly GUIs that give image database users a temporal “feel” for the stored images.